


Summer Sun

by TriplePirouette



Series: Breathe Symphonies [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Summer Days and Popsicles. Belle tries to wake Gold up. He doesn't want to get out of bed. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for fluff prompts for Breathe Symphonies. Thenewrepunzel prompted “summer days and popsicles” This probably isn't what she pictured, but it's what came out. Summer days and Popsicles...in bed. (I'm working on the other two prompts, as well!)

“I'll nail the curtains shut. ” he threatens, lifting the thin comforter over his head as he grumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

 

Belle laughs in the back of her throat, closing the curtain and bathing their bedroom in darkness again. “You pretend, but I know you like it.”

 

“Sun? Heat?” His voice drifts up from his cocoon of comforter as she sits by his hip. “No. Absolutely not, makes my suits unbearably hot.”

 

She pulls the comforter down and drops a kiss on the tip of her husband's nose. “Then wear something else.” Belle shifts her thin nightie over her knees, the humidity of the day already seeping through the house. “You don't see me pulling out my wool jumpers and long pants.”

 

He plays with the thin strap on her shoulder. “Sure. I'd inspire a lot of fear in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt.”

 

She's unprepared for the image in her mind and doubles over in laughter. He wraps his arms around her and smiles, pulling her flush against him- the soft of her satin nightgown slips against the bare skin of his chest. “Now that,” she says still laughing, “I'd pay to see.”

 

He dons a smirk that she hasn't seen in months, his hand flies with affectation that he saves for special occasions, and his voice hits that high, lilting register that he only ever uses in front of her. “For anyone else? No deal. For you, dearie...” He cannot finish- they both dissolve into laughter.

 

Belle lets her fingers roam over his smooth chest as she catches her breath. “Just what would my price be for that?”

 

He pretends to consider, his fingers rubbing over the morning stubble on his chin. “Oh, it would have to be something costly.”

 

She smiles coyly at him. “Of course.” The moment fizzles out and she leans up on her elbows, looking down at him. “Come on, admit it. You like summer.”

 

He looks up at her, sprawled on top of him, and drifts his fingers through her hair. “I don't dislike it.”

 

“You like popsicles,” she offers, resting her chin on his chest.

 

He toys with her strap again, drifting it over the crest of her shoulder. “Those can be eaten any time of the year.”

 

“But they're best in summer,” she sing-songs up to him, winking and slipping her arm out of the strap he's holding. Her finger draws swirling patterns over his collarbones. “You like sitting at the lake, and the shore...”

 

His hands drift down her back, sitting at the swell of her hips, his eyes darkening. “Only to see you in that scrap of fabric you call a bathing suit.”

 

Belle licks her lips, an evil glint in her eye. “You've seen me in less.”

 

His nose wrinkles when he smiles. “Oh yes.” His tongue slips out between his lips as he tries to find0 best way to say what he's thinking, his hands running over her back gently. “I enjoy watching you enjoy yourself. I also enjoy watching other people- other men- realize you, my beautiful Belle, are off limits.”

 

She twists her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye with the smirk on her lips just so... the face that tells him she's humoring his alpha male tendencies. “Off limits to everyone but you.” She sighs, running her hands down his sides and making a mental switch to the task still at hand. “Now get up, or I'll be forced to open the curtains again and let that awful, horrible morning summer sun in.”

 

He groans and wraps his arms tightly around her. “I'm afraid I can't let you do that, dearie.”

 

She giggles, pretending to struggle against him. “But we'll both be late.”

 

He leans up and kisses her soundly, reducing her to a boneless pile of woman on his chest. “I believe you'll find we're both taking the day off.” He kisses her again, this time whispering against her lips between kisses. “What good...is a hot summer day...without...taking advantage?”

 

“Rum...” She begins to protest, but he shifts sideways, using a hand to drag the comforter from between their bodies before pulling her even closer, nibbling on the pulse at her throat.

 

“I was thinking the lake today,” he says tracing his nose up the side of her neck to her ear. When he whispers, his voice is low and suggestive. “I'll even share my popsicle with you.”

 

She lets a moan slip from between her lips. This time her protest is perfunctory. “We really shouldn't...” But the way her hands roam down his lower back, the way her fingers toy at the tops of his pants, tells him he's already convinced her.

 

“You drive a hard bargain, dearie. Last offer,” Gold leans back up to her ear, that voice of long ago rising in the back of his nasal passages. “I'll wear shorts.”

 

“Done,” she exhales sharply. He could feel the coiling in her body when he changed his voice, something he'll have to remember for later.

 

He smiles into the soft flesh of her neck. “Good,” slides from his lips, back in his normal register. He kisses her and rolls them over, settling cradled between her thighs. “Then there's no reason to be getting out of bed,” he whispers against her mouth, sliding his hands up her hips and under her nightgown.

 

She nibbles at his lower lip. “None at all.”

 

 


End file.
